Les Petits Sms d'Agatha Christie
by Ratbiibs
Summary: Et si les téléphones portables avaient existé dans les années 50 ?


**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une fanfiction Les Petits Meurtres ! L'idée de départ est venu de manière soudaine et inattendu alors que j'avais une conversation par sms avec Morgane. Ayant partagé mon délire avec elle, elle m'a conseillé d'en faire une fic, que voici !**

 **Les sms de Laurence sont en gras.**

 **Les sms d'Alice sont en italique.**

 **Les sms de Marlène sont en gras et en italique.**

 **Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

« Il est pas là l'commissaire ? »

Marlène leva les yeux de son magazine et sourit à Alice qui pénétrait dans le bureau du commissaire Laurence avec sa discrétion coutumière.

\- Non, il est allé aux archives... Je crois...

\- Ah bah il devrait pas être long, je vais l'attendre là.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de Swan, accompagnée du regard désapprobateur de la secrétaire. Elle resta à peine une poignée de seconde tranquille avant de commencer à manipuler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le smartphone dernier cri, elle le saisit en poussant un petit cri triomphant.

\- Le dernier Iphone ? Bah dit donc, il s'en fait pas ! Et... Il n'a même pas mis de verrouillage ! S'exclama-t-elle en glissant son doigt sur l'écran brillant.

\- Alice ! Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est le portable du Commissaire, il sera fâché et c'est encore contre moi qu'il va s'énerver !

\- Mais non t'inquiète... Je vais juste- oh mais il n'a même pas de fond d'écran, c'est quoi ce bleu tout moche ?! Voyons voir ses photos...

\- Alice, ça suffit maintenant ! Il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Pfff que des photos ennuyeuses de l'enquête... Ennuyeuses mais utiles, heureusement que ce vieux dinosaure a au moins le Bluetooth ! ajouta-t-elle en transférant tous les fichiers sur son propre portable, un modèle désuet, sans écran tactile.

\- Ohlala je n'aime pas ça du tout, ronchonna Marlène en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Attend Marlène on va lui faire une surprise tu vas voir...

Alice sauta sur ses pieds, se précipita à côté d'elle, tendit l'appareil à bout de bras et s'exclama : « Selfiiiiiiiiie... ! ».

Marlène, ravie que son visage se retrouve dans le portable de Laurence, se prit et au jeu et bientôt le téléphone compta une longue série de clichés des deux femmes souriant et grimaçant.

La rousse pianota rapidement sur le smartphone et le reposa sur le bureau, s'assurant d'enregistrer le numéro de Swan dans son répertoire.

A ce moment, Laurence ouvrit la porte.

\- Tient ! Mademoiselle Avril ! Je me disais bien que vous n'alliez pas tarder à venir me supplier pour obtenir des infos...

\- Vous supplier ? Alors là certainement pas ! On fait comme d'hab', vous me donnez les vôtres, je vous donne les miennes !

\- Si seulement vos infos valaient les miennes... Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ''reporter'' maintenant, et on se demande grâce à qui d'ailleurs, vous devez, comment dire... voler de propres ailes...

\- Non mais vous êtes gonflé ! Vous voulez pas de mes infos ?

\- Au revoir Avril...

\- Très bien. Au revoir Commissaire.

Alice sortit du bureau en bousculant Laurence au passage. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner avec un air surpris.

\- C'est étrange, elle insiste beaucoup plus longtemps d'habitude... C'est la première fois que je la vois déguerpir aussi vite... Elle n'a touché à rien au moins ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Marlène avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Ah bon ? Heu... Non, à rien du tout...

\- Marlène... Je vous rappelle que vous êtes _incapable_ de mentir...

\- Eh bien... Peut-être à votre portable... ? Mais ce n'était qu'avec de bonnes intentions ! On voulait vous faire une surprise... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire démesuré alors qu'elle voyait la colère passer dans les yeux de Swan.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Mais Marlène, Avril n'a _jamais_ de bonnes intentions, mettez vous ça dans le crâne ! Elle est la malfaisance incarnée !

Il se précipita sur son téléphone et haussa les sourcils. Il ne put retenir un sourire mais tenta de conserver son sérieux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Changer mon fond d'écran ? C'est tout ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle... Elle a mis une des photos en fond d'écran ? Ah mais... je ne savais pas, je suis désolée Commissaire...

 _\- Une des_ photos ? C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous... Bon, je serais indulgent pour cette fois, mais je vous conseille d'éviter de vous rendre complice de cette fouineuse d'accord ? On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête...

\- C'est promis !

Laurence retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Par dessus son magazine, Marlène le vit faire défiler les photos prises par Alice. Ne se sachant pas observé, il ne cherchait même pas à réprimer le sourire attendri qui se dessinait sur son visage.

oOoOoOo

 _Salut Laurence, merci d'avoir partagé toutes les photos de l'enquête, c'est vraiment sympa..._

 **Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar... Dites moi que vous n'êtes pas Avril et que vous me faîtes une blague...**

 _Moi c'est A-LI-CE, ça vous écorcherais la langue d'utiliser mon prénom ?_

 **La langue ça non, ça ne risque pas par sms...**

 _Ouais, les doigts alors..._

 **Vous avez eu vos photos alors fichez moi la paix.**

 _Hmmmm je sais pas... J'ai bien envie de me venger..._

 _Oh c'est pas parce que vous répondez pas que je vais arrêter..._

 _Je peux continuer longtemps._

 _Très longtemps._

 **Je vais changer de numéro.**

 _Faîtes donc, Marlène se fera un plaisir de me donner le nouveau._

 **Laissez cette pauvre Marlène tranquille.**

 _Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais vous suspectez qui alors ?_

 **Je ne vous dirai rien.**

 _Autant me le dire, je finirai bien par l'apprendre de toute façon !_

 _Au fait, vous saviez que la concierge de l'immeuble de la victime a déménagé il y a moins d'une semaine ?_

 _Et devinez qui la remplace... ?_

 **Ne me dites pas ça.**

 _C'EST MOI... Donc si vous voulez avoir des infos de première main il va falloir vous montrer plus coopératif..._

 **Hors de question. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour faire mon travail.**

 _'' Lol ''_

 **Je nage dans des abysses intellectuelles...**

 _Rhoo ça va..._

 **Décidément, plus je vous connais, et plus vous êtes une intarissable source de désespoir.**

 _:P_

 **Ah non.**

 _;)_

 **Arrêtez.**

 _:D_

 **Avril, ça suffit.**

 _XD_

 **Tout mais pas les smileys, c'est débordant de mièvrerie, ça me dégoûte.**

 _:)_

 **Je supprime tout alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer.**

 _:'(_

 _:(_

 _:6_

oOoOoOo

Alice ouvrit lentement la porte du bureau du commissaire et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Un coup d'œil circulaire l'assura de la seule présence de Marlène.

\- Pssssst ! Marlène ! Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Alice ? Mais pourquoi tu chuchotes, il n'y a personne ! Répondit la secrétaire à voix haute.

\- Parce que j'ai une mission pour toi ! Il faut que ça reste absolument entre nous !

\- Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

La jeune journaliste entra rapidement et campa ses mains sur le bureau de Marlène.

\- Il faut absolument que j'aie accès au portable de Laurence, c'est vital ! Je sais qu'il a eu une conversation par sms avec un des suspects, je dois la lire de toute urgence !

\- Mais tu n'as pas le droit, ce sont des preuves c'est... c'est confidentiel !

\- Oui je sais mais... tu vois, ce type est peut-être un tueur ! Moi je suis dans le même immeuble que lui et... si je risque quoi que ce soit autant que je sois au courant et que je puisse me méfier ! Tu ne voudrais pas être en partie responsable de mon assassinat n'est ce pas ?

\- TON ASSASSINAT ?! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

\- Chuuuuuuut !

\- Pardon...

\- Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important ? Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas piquer le chargeur de Laurence dès que tu peux. Quand son portable n'aura plus de batterie, il va pester et jurer dans tous les sens et c'est là qu'intervient ton talent d'actrice...

\- Oh voyons, tu me flattes, tu sais à part à l'école je n'ai jam-

\- Oui bref, là tu dis au commissaire que t'as un chargeur mais que tu l'as prêté à Martin, que tu vas aller le récupérer mais qu'il te faut son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il est compatible.

\- Compatible... Tout ça ? Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...

\- Mais si, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! Bon ensuite tu sors du bureau avec son téléphone, moi je t'attendrai devant le commissariat. J'en aurai pas pour longtemps. T'auras qu'à dire que ton chargeur allait pas. Je compte sur toi, merci Marlène, t'es une crème !

Avant que la secrétaire n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Alice lui avait claquée une bise sur la joue et s'était précipitée telle une tornade rousse hors du bureau .

oOoOoOo

Assise sur les marches du commissariat, Alice était occupée à grignoter des cacahuètes caramélisées lorsque le claquement sonore des talons de Marlène la fit bondir sur pied.

\- Alors tu l'as ? s'exclama-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Oui mais fait vite je t'en supplie, tu aurais vu son regard, il se doute de quelque chose c'est sûr...

\- Bah en même temps avec toi, c'est p- nan enfin j'veux dire... C'est Laurence, il est fort avec ce genre de trucs tu sais bien... tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Heu alors voyons voir...

Évitant de contempler le visage décomposée de la secrétaire, Alice se pencha sur l'Iphone pour trouver le bon fil de conversation.

\- QUOI ? C'est pas vrai !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose de grave ? Tu es en danger ? Il prépare vraiment un Avrilicide ? s'affola Marlène.

\- Un avri-quoi ? Bon, peu importe, non c'est pas ça, regarde ! s'insurgea-t-elle en collant l'appareil sous le nez de sa complice. C'est notre fil de conversation ! Et il a mis La Fouineuse en nom de contact ! Il est pas gêné !

\- Oh... Et il a mis quoi pour moi ?

\- Je sais pas, est-ce que tu lui as donné ton numéro déjà ?

\- Heu... Bah non pourquoi... ?

\- Parce qu'il ne t'a pas dans ses contacts du coup.

\- Oh... Et tu peux m'y ajouter toi ?

\- Tu lui demanderas tout à l'heure, c'est pas très discret sinon... Oh et puis remarque, vas-y, je vais me venger pour la fouineuse de toute façon donc il finira par le remarquer !

\- Rhoo Alice... Quand est ce que vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler ?

\- C'est pas demain la veille ma pauvre Marlène...

oOoOoOo

\- Je suis désolée Commissaire, mon chargeur n'est pas compatible, affirma Marlène en entrant de nouveau dans le bureau.

Laurence l'attendait de pied ferme, debout, les bras croisés, un regard menaçant toisant son assistante.

\- Que voulait encore cette enquiquineuse d'Alice Avril ?

\- Alice ? Ah je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

\- Marlène... Je vous avais prévenu, vous m'aviez promis de ne pas recommencer, je suis très déçu...

\- D'accord, j'avoue Commissaire, je ne suis pas allée chercher un chargeur...

\- AH.

\- Mais cette fois Alice n'y est pour rien... C'est moi qui... J'ai voulu... J'ai voulu enregistrer mon numéro dans vos contacts... Au cas-où...

\- Et cela vous a pris si longtemps ? Releva le commissaire d'un ton mi-ironique, mi-agacé.

\- Je... Je ne tape pas très vite, vous me le faîtes vous même remarquer... Et puis c'est si compliqué tous vos machins électroniques, moi je n'y comprends rien, il m'a fallu _des heures_ pour y arriver... !

Surpris de l'emportement soudain de Marlène, Swan vérifia rapidement dans son répertoire. Elle disait vrai, son numéro était bel et bien enregistré. Tentant de se composer un visage radouci, il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule :

\- Vous avez très bien fait Marlène. C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de votre numéro. Et... Je suis fière de vous, vous vous êtes débrouillée comme une chef pour le faire c'est... c'est très bien.

\- Oh... Merci Commissaire ! s'exclama-t-elle le visage illuminé d'un sourire immense.

oOoOoOo

Le doigt de Marlène appuyait lentement sur les touches, ralenti encore par ses ongles longs. Maladroite mais déterminée, la secrétaire était assise à son bureau, son téléphone dans une main. Dans sa concentration, elle fronçait les sourcils et tirait à moitié la langue. C'est ainsi plongée dans la rédaction d'un sms que Laurence la trouva le lendemain matin.

\- Que faites-vous Marlène ?

\- Je tape un _S M S_... Je suis une femme moderne, commissaire, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

\- Ah non, croyez moi, une personne qui tape un sms ne ressemble pas à ça... répliqua Swan.

Voir sa secrétaire n'utiliser qu'un seul doigt avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point mais devant son air outré il tenta de conserver sa patience.

\- Tenez votre portable des deux mains et tapez avec vos pouces bon sang, combien de fois vous l'ai-je répété ?

\- Mais commissaire c'est _impossible_ , je n'y arrive pas avec mes pouces...

Le commissaire soupira et lui sourit.

\- Donnez moi ça, je vais vous l'écrire ce sms. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à attendre ce soir pour récupérer le dossier que je vous ai demandé. Qu'aviez vous l'intention d'envoyer ?

\- C-C'est... C'est personnel...! bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant et en refermant sa main sur l'appareil.

Laurence haussa les sourcils et parut vexé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas payée pour flirter par sms.

\- D'abord je ne flirte pas, ensuite je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes journées à envoyer des messages à Alice, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Ce fut au tour du commissaire de rougir.

\- J-Je ne flirte pas avec Avril. Je l'insulte en réalité.

\- Vous dites ça, mais lorsque que vous avez les yeux rivés sur votre écran ou que vous tapez _avec vos deux pouces_ , vous avez toujours cet air absent et ce demi sourire... Je ne suis pas une idiote commissaire.

\- Je ne pense que vous soyez idiote, mais vous avez tord et vous lisez trop le courrier du cœur. Je ne flirte pas avec...

Il fut interrompu par une vibration accompagnée d'un étrange bruit assez ridicule.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Ça, c'est le cri du poulet, je le sais parce que la cousine de ma tante du côté de ma mère habite dans une ferme et j'ai-

\- Oui d'accord mais qu'est ce que vient faire un poulet dans mon bureau ?

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas commissaire mais... Ça venait de votre téléphone je crois...

Laurence se retourna et saisit son portable au moment où la sonnerie retentissait une nouvelle fois. Il poussa un juron et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier en marmonnant : je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer...

oOoOoOo

 **Si vous touchez encore une fois, une seule, à mon téléphone portable je vous colle en cellule pour le restant de vos jours.**

 _Pourtant cette sonnerie va si bien au poulet que vous êtes..._

 **Et vous, vous êtes une enquiquineuse de première, ce n'est pas en cellule que je devrais vous envoyer mais à la guillotine !**

 _Vous auriez ma mort sur la conscience._

 **Si vous croyez que ça me pose un quelconque problème vous vous mettez le doigts dans l'œil.**

 _De toute façon je ne vous laisserai jamais tranquille, même en fantôme je reviendrais vous hanter._

 **C'est cela.**

 **Au fait, inutile de vous présenter au commissariat demain, j'ai donné votre signalement à Martin, il ne doit vous laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte.**

 _Mauvais joueur._

oOoOoOo

 _Vous allez chez la sœur demain ?_

 **Allez vous coucher Avril.**

 _Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu._

 **Non.**

 _Il faut y aller hein. Je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Vous auriez vu son regard quand je l'ai interrogé l'autre jour... Elle est pas nette je vous dis !_

 **Connaissant votre finesse, elle a dû vous voir venir à des kilomètres avec vos gros sabots...**

 _Vous auriez fait mieux peut être, Môôôssieur le commissaire ? Je vous signale qu'au moins j'ai pu l'interroger moi._

 **Je vous ai répondu, maintenant au lit.**

 _Je suis déjà dans mon lit._

 **Les détails de votre vie ne m'intéressent pas...**

 _Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez pas ? A moins que vous ayez des raisons de suspecter quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _C'est ça ? Qui alors ? Le voisin ?_

 _Vous avez des preuves ?_

 _Hé, je vous préviens je vais continuer de vous harceler jusqu'à ce que vous me répondiez._

 **Vous ne dormez donc jamais ?**

 _Vous non plus. En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, vous ne bougez pas le petit doigt pendant que d'autres s'échinent sur le terrain alors vous ne devez pas être trop fatigué..._

 **Je ne dors pas parce que je réfléchis, mais bien sûr c'est une activité inconnue à votre petite cervelle de moineau.**

 _Au moins j'ai une cervelle et pas une grosse tête vide aussi gonflée que vos chevilles._

 **Vous savez que vous êtes aussi insupportable par sms qu'en face ?**

 _Je prendrais ça comme un compliment._

 **Ce n'en était pas un.**

 _D'abord n'essayez pas de changer de conversation._

 **Pardon mais quelle conversation ?**

 _Je vous hais._

 **Le sentiment est réciproque** _._

 _Nan mais je vous rappelle qu'on travaille en équipe, à quoi ça sert si vous ne m'écoutez jamais ?_

 **Attendez qui a parlé d'équipe ? On ne fait pas équipe, vous vous accrochez à mes basques.**

 _Pardon ?_

 _Très bien, vous avez tout gagné, je ne vous dirais plus rien. Trouvez vous un autre indic._

 **D'ACCORD.**

 **D'accord je vais y aller, rien que pour le plaisir de voir votre tête quand je vous aurais prouvé que vous avez tord.**

oOoOoOo

 _Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle était pas nette._

 _Vous êtes fâché ? Vous n'aimez pas avoir tord hein...!_

 **Premièrement il n'y a aucune preuve exploitable et donc deuxièmement pour le moment je n'ai pas tord.**

 _J'y crois pas ! Non mais vous êtes le roi de la mauvaise foi !_

 **C'est cela. Je vous laisse ruminer votre défaite.**

 _J'ai raison ! Vous l'avez dit vous même tout à l'heure !_

 **J'ai dit ça ? Vous avez décidément trop d'imagination, vous devriez rester chez vous à écrire ce que vous osez nommer des romans plutôt que de jouer les reporters.**

 _Vous êtes vraiment un salop._

 _Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous les rapporter vos preuves._

 **Les preuves de votre incompétence ?**

 _HA. HA. HA. Je suis morte de rire._

 **Si seulement vous pouviez l'être, morte... J'aurai un peu la paix.**

 _Vous regretterez d'avoir dit ça quand vous aurez résolu cette affaire GRÂCE à moi._

 **Ah oui ? Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ?**

 _Désolée mais puisqu'on ne travaille pas en équipe je ne peux rien vous dire..._

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne vous fait absolument pas confiance... Vous ne seriez pas en train de faire quelque chose de stupide par hasard ?**

 _Sachez juste que vous aurez vos preuves demain à la première heure._

 **Peu importe ce que vous avez en tête, c'est une mauvaise idée.**

 **Laissez tomber.**

 **Vous avez compris ?**

 **Arrêtez de bouder.**

 **Avril.**

 **Avril je regrette ce que j'ai dit.**

 **Où êtes vous ?**

 **Je vous préviens que je ne viendrai pas vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes immanquablement fourré.**

 **Sauf si vous êtes en train d'agoniser. Dans ce cas ne bougez pas je viens vous achever.**

 **Bon dieu Alice, répondez !**

 **Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais ?**

 **Un jour peut être vous apprendrez que vous n'êtes pas toute seule et qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous.**

oOoOoOo

Le verrou sauta sous la pression et, dans son élan, la porte alla se fracasser contre le mur. Swan pénétra dans le petit appartement confortablement meublé.

\- Avril ? Avril, vous-êtes là ?

Sa question restant sans réponse, il avança et tourna la poignée de la pièce qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Il perçut trop tard un mouvement dans son dos et sentit quelque chose de soyeux venir brutalement se plaquer contre son coup et former un étau puissant qui l'empêcha instantanément de respirer. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite, avec précision, pour ne pas brûler vainement le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait. Il assénât de toutes ses forces un coup de coude au plexus de son adversaire, ce qui le fit très légèrement relâcher sa prise, puis lui saisit le bras et, d'une prise experte, inversa leurs positions. Il ne put alors retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- Vous ?!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Commissaire ? Surpris de me trouver là ? cracha la jeune femme, désormais immobilisée.

\- En partie. Vous vous battez comme un homme, mademoiselle.

\- Trop aimable, ricana-t-elle. Alors comme ça vous n'aviez pas encore déduit que c'était moi ? Donc vous êtes vraiment un incapable sans cette petite journaliste qui vous suit comme un toutou.

\- Où est-elle ?

Pour toute réponse, son adversaire se tordit d'un rire dément.

Refermant les doigts sur son cou, le commissaire réitéra sa question sans plus de succès. La mâchoire serrée, il menotta sa détenue au meuble le plus proche et entreprit de parcourir l'appartement en appelant la jeune fille.

Il n'eut pas à chercher très loin : le corps d'Alice gisait sur le tapis du salon. L'angle de la table basse toute proche était souillée d'un liquide rouge foncé.

\- Alice ! s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il la retourna délicatement et dégagea son visage en glissant une main dans ses cheveux poissés de sang.

\- Alice, nom de dieu, Alice qu'avez vous fait...

Il saisit son poignet et se concentra pour oublier ses propres battements de cœur.

Elle était vivante.

oOoOoOo

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la journaliste était étendue sur le brancard d'une ambulance qui fonçait à travers la ville, à grand renfort de sirènes stridentes. Pour une fois, Laurence avait délégué l'arrestation du coupable pour rester avec sa protégée. Malgré les paroles rassurantes des médecins, il ne cessait de répéter « Alice, si vous m'entendez, serrez moi la main », comme il avait vu le faire des milliers de fois au cours de diverses enquêtes.

Les ambulanciers venaient de lui répéter pour la énième fois que c'était inutile, qu'elle ne l'entendrait qu'une fois sortie de cet état, quand le Commissaire sentit une faible pression sur sa main.

\- Alice ?!

\- L-Laurence ?

Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage, enfin soulagé.

\- C-Ca va devenir une habitude, repris la jeune femme dans un souffle.

\- Une habitude ? Comment ça une habitude ?

\- Vous... Vous qui... qui m'appelez Alice... J'aime bien, je-je vous l'ai déjà dit... mais vous m'écoutez jamais hein...

\- Si, je vous écoute... D'ailleurs vous savez quoi ?

\- N-non ?

\- Vous aviez raison ! Vous aviez raison depuis le début ! C'était la sœur.

\- A-AH... Et v-vous... Vous l'a-avez arrêté ? Elle a pas... p-pas été très sympa a-avec moi tout à l'heure...

\- Oui elle est sous les verrous à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Commissaire ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai m-mal à la tête...

\- On arrive bientôt, ça va aller, vous allez tenir le coup...

L'ambulance fila jusqu'à l'hôpital et pas une seconde la main de Swan ne lâcha celle d'Alice.

oOoOoOo

 _Commissaire_?

 **Quoi encore ?**

 _Vous pensiez vraiment tout ce que vous avez dit par sms quand j'étais inconsciente ?_

 _Répondez !_

 **J'étais fatigué, avec la pression de l'enquête et tout ça, je me suis sans doute laissé emporté. La réponse est donc bien sûr que non.**

 _Je vous déteste._

oOoOoOo

 _ **Cher comissaire Laurence, je vous admire tellement, vous etes le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamai rencontrer. Vous etes aussi tellement intelligent et grand et vous avez un regar si intense et surtout des mains si parfaite... Je n'osais pas vous le dire en face... Si vous accepteriez de venire au cinéma avec moi demain, je serai la plus heureuse des femme. Je vous aime. Marlène.**_

 **ComMissaire, Êtes, jamaiS, rencontr** **É,** **regarD, parfaiteS, venir sans e, seraiS, femmeS. Il va vraiment falloir penser à faire des efforts Marlène, je ne pourrai pas éternellement vous servir de correcteur orthographique.**

oOoOoOo

 **Voilà j'espère que ce petit univers alternatif vous a plu ! J'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les échanges de textos entre Alice et Laurence ^^**

 **Pour une fois je me suis laissée emportée et j'ai peu retravaillé certains passages ce qui fait que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de tout mais est-ce possible que je le sois... ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! ;)**


End file.
